A Unique Emotion
by Emerald Cloud
Summary: Between a human and a dragon, what was it that they shared? Caim's POV


Caim's point of view, his feelings and thoughts after Angelus is gone.  
Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!

* * *

A Unique Emotion

Moments were so few, hardly any at all.

Everything is right now, as right as it can be.  
Peace has returned to man.

But I can't find peace.  
Nor release.

I can't.

Because of you.

I think of you.

_Constantly._

I think of how warm, how solid, how hot you felt.  
I think of being close, the feel of you.  
It's so vivid.  
The red color of your scales, like fresh spilled blood.  
Running my hands over them, they were smooth, dry and oddly gleaming.  
I think of your eyes.  
I imagine them.  
I think of how at times, they were white.  
Times when they were yellow.  
The fierce wild flavor you can only find in ardor.

Overpowering and alive with a sliver of black in it.

And your fire.  
Your scorn made real.  
It was different.  
It was intense.  
It felt blistering yet so frigid.

In dreams, I can see you.  
I can feel your presence.

I know it's not real.

I know that I'll wake soon.

But for a moment, a second.

I can pretend.  
I can belie reality.  
I can deny and feign the utter truth that I'm alone.

I remember your voice.  
The hissing quality of it.  
The pure rumble of it.  
The whisper of your rasp.  
The snap of your snarl.

I look back to your wings.  
The sheer divine power.  
The fragile and delicate protection they held.

It's become my world now.

I visit the place often.  
The place where we had our last moments together.  
The blood still stains the stones.  
The memories.  
The cursed _memories._

Holding you.  
You were in so much pain.  
It was a rage.  
The elegant runes in your hide.  
Tracing around your body.  
Along your neck.  
Your limbs.  
Your tail.  
Your face.

And you writhed.  
You trembled.  
You shook and shuttered in freewill.  
Of your own design.  
You willingly suffered.

It was bright.  
The color of hot embers.  
The flesh was cooked and raw.  
In bloody glory you glowed.  
The molten liquid seeping and dripping.  
Splattering in rich abundance.  
This necessary evil delighting in your act of sacrifice.

It shouldn't be like this.

I remember.  
I remember everything.  
I remember that although pride was second nature to you.

Something happened.

That although you despised mankind in passing.

Something happened.

That although in the beginning, our acquaintance was a tale of desperation and survival.  
That at first sight the only kindness I could bestow upon you was vindictive fury.  
That the only initial affection you had for me was disdain and contempt.

Something _**happened.**_

You.

Me.

We.

_Us._

From the moment we met, the nature of our bond constantly changed.  
It's something I can't discern.

I can only feel.

When I was wrapped in your embrace.  
I felt the touch of my mother.  
A brief burst of rare tender care only my mother could inspire.

In battle.  
The security of you there.  
I felt the trust of a partner.  
Looking out for me.

In your scoldings, your chiding arguments of my abandonment in rage.  
Your future questionable concern of my impulsive actions.  
I felt the affinity of family.

In your wordless agreements.  
Your companionship and subsequent loyalty.  
I felt friendship.

In your mere appearance.  
Your familiar taste, touch and smell.  
The noises, the sounds you made.  
I felt desire and secret reverence.

And in your offer of life.  
Your fain manner spoke more clearly to me than words ever could.

_**I felt love.**_

_I felt platonic love.  
I felt benevolence.  
I felt passionate love.  
I felt exposed.  
I felt consumed.  
I felt lost.  
I felt found.  
I felt happy.  
I felt joy.  
I felt devotion.  
I felt blessed._

I felt _hope._

But now...

Looking at this world...

The cost of peace was too high.  
The price for order was too great.  
And the consequences of your role as a martyr were beneficial to everyone but us.

So in the echoes of screaming dreams.  
In the crying whispers of unsound promises  
And with a splinter of agonizing hope.

I remain alive and breathing for a chance to present itself.

Though damned with cruel fortune and bleak luck.

I exist for the remote possibility that we will meet again.

So I'll wait.

For _you._

I'll _**wait.**_

* * *

I started this a couple of months back and worked on it in my spare time. I always wanted to write something that took a kinda in-depth look into what Caim felt for Angelus. I thought(while playing the game), what they went though and how they turned out in the end was so special and unique. I just had to write something about it. If you enjoyed it, leave a review. Me lurv reviews :). 


End file.
